Snowball
In Club Penguin, you can throw snowballs. These are usually used in snowball fights, or when a penguin is annoyed or mad at someone. They are also used to "point" or show other penguins where an object is, such as a pin. If you want to throw a snowball, click on the snowball icon on the toolbar to the right of the chat bar. Also, you can press T on your keyboard. This helps throwing snowballs fast. During certain parties, snowballs turn into other items (food, bubbles, water balloons, paint balloons, trash, etc.). Snowballs are also used to power up machines, such as the Clock Tower, the Island Lifter 3000, the Snowball-Powered Electricity Generator at the Cave Mine, and the watering system at the Mine Shack. Rooms *If you throw a snowball in the Box Dimension it will bounce up and down in the air before it touches the ground which could mean the Box Dimension doesn't follows normal physics laws. *The Underwater replaces the snowballs with bubbles. *The Recycling Plant replaced the snowballs with a variety of recyclable items. *In the Water Dojo, snowballs turn into Water Balloons. *In almost all the rooms during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the snowballs turned into fruit. *In the gym and spa snowballs are foom balls. *During the Star Wars Takeover, if you wore the Stormtrooper Helmet and Stormtrooper Costume while you were in another Planet, snowballs were lazer shots. *The School replaces the snowballs with paper balls (if thrown in the classroom) and Pizza (if thrown in the cafeteria). Parties *During all of the Puffle Parties, the snowballs were replaced by Puffle O's in the Puffle Feeding Area. Also, the snowballs were replaced by plastic balls in the Forest, except for the Puffle Party 2011 and the Puffle Party 2013. **Also during the Puffle Parties 2011-2013, they were replaced by cookies at the Box Dimension. **During the 2012 and 2013 Puffle Parties, if players threw snowballs while at the Beacon, it would turn into a pie. *At the Pizza Parlor during Camp Penguin, penguins who threw snowballs would throw pizza instead. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the snowballs in the Lighthouse and the Beacon were replaced by paint balls. *In both the Water Parties, the snowballs were replaced by water balloons. *If you threw a snowball in the Forest during the Holiday Party 2009, it would become an ornament so you could "decorate" the tree. *During the April Fools Day 2010, snowballs changed into tomatoes, pizzas, and other snacks. At the Dock, it changed to paintballs. *At the Medieval Party 2010, in the first challenge of Ye Knight's Quest 2, when a snowball was thrown anywhere, it would melt to water. *During the Music Jam 2010, if you threw a snowball in the Casa Fiesta room, it would turn into confetti. *During the 5th Anniversary Party, if you threw a snow ball, it will turn into a red, green, yellow, purple, or whatever color you were wearing. *During the Holiday Party 2010 and 2011, if you threw a snowball in the Lighthouse or Beacon it would turn into a coin. If you threw a snowball in the ??? room it would turn into an ornament. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011 if you threw a snowball on the Iceberg, it would turn into a fish. *During the Underwater Expedition 2012, if you threw a snowball, it would slide down to the left because of the island being tilted. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, wearing one of the three super gloves, the Icy Power Gloves, the Cosmic Power Gloves, and the Lightning Power Gloves would throw a specific kind of power snowball. *During Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the snowballs were replaced with fruit. *During The Fair 2012 on the Iceberg, the snowballs were replaced with paint balls. *During Operation: Blackout, members could throw extra large snowballs by wearing the Herbert Disguise. *During Holiday Party 2012, in the Bakery Penguins could throw snowballs and snowballs would change into ingredients for cookies depending where they stood. **Players transformed as Frost Bites could throw snowballs, and snowballs would change into freezing snowballs, and you could freeze penguins and other decorated objects. *When Dinosaurs thew snowballs at Penguins at the Prehistoric Party, it was puke. *During the Prehistoric Party,if you throw a snowball while wearing a prehistoric item, you would throw meat to give to dinosaurs. *During the Hollywood Party if wearing the Digital Camera the flash will appear and the stars will appear on the other penguin, this means you can see the white squares on the Become a Director catalog. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the snowballs were power snowballs if you used power gloves. The snowballs can be increased to a bigger size if you control a robot to throw a snowball. My Penguin App Players who have My Penguin App can throw snowballs at their online friends- which is displayed as a big snowball on the screen. When clicking the snowball, a message pops up and asks if the friend wants to throw back a snowball. Glitch There was a bug in the mine shack, where a round snowball at the tracks. This bug was later fixed. Trivia *The max amount of snowballs in a room is 10. If another snowballs is thrown, the earliest one will be removed. *When Rockhopper throws a Snowball, Yarr pulls out a mini-telescope and looks after it. *Bouncer, the Elite Puffle, is specially trained to throw snowballs. *Third-party cheating programs allow penguins to throw snowballs off-screen. *The F.I.S.H. says not to report penguins for throwing snowballs at you. *There is a server named Snowballs. Gallery File:Snowballs.png|Snowballs File:Penguin_throwing_snowball.png|A Penguin throwing a snowball Frost Bite snowball ground.png|A snowball from a Frost Bite that doesn't hit a penguin Frost Bite snowball hit.png|A snowball from a Frost Bite that hits a penguin Water Balloon snowball.png|A water balloon you can throw in the Water Dojo Snowballed Herbert Penguin.PNG|A penguin that was hit by a Giant Snowball Herbert Disguise snowball.PNG|A giant snowball you can throw while wearing the Herbert Costume 123kitten1penguinchat2.11throwingasnowball.png|A penguin from Penguin Chat 3 throwing a snowball File:Meat2.png|A snowball you can throw while wearing items from the Prehistoric Catalog File:Peach_throws_Snowball.png|A peach penguin throwing a snowball My Penguin App snowball hit message.png|The message that pops when being hit by someone from My Penguin. Penguin161.png|A blue penguin about to throw a snowball. Penguin195.png|A Multi-Colored Chullo penguin carrying a snowball. See also *Snowball Fight *Snow Cannon 3000 *Water Balloons SWF *Snowball (effect) *Snowball (client) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Items Category:Features